People Change People
by xociaobella
Summary: Ally is a cheerleader at Marino High who gets any guy she wants, whenever she wants, but her one rull..No Strings Attached. Austin is the new bad boy in school who Ally is determined to get with. Will he just be another boy she dumps or will he ever give her the time of day? Or will they both learn eachothers dark pasts..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my second story and I'm super super excited to share with you guys and I hope you love it! Welcome back if you read my first story, Welcome To Miami, if you haven't, feel free to check it out I'm not nearly finished with my first story yet, but I update very constantly! I'm super excited for this story because it is very out of character. Hope you love it!**

Hi, I'm Ally Dawson! I'm a senior at Marino High School in Miami, Florida. I am also co-captain of the cheer squad. Well, I was voted captain but I didn't want to take on the responsibility since I've already been doing terrible in all my classes. It's not my fault. The pressures of senior year has just been getting to me.

Anyway, I walk into school dressed in my little cheer uniform and head for my locker. As I open it up I hear someone come up to me, "Hey Ally!" It's my friend Gavin. Well, he's not really my friend. We went on one date and then we slept together and I never called him back since. I smile at him and close my locker then begin to walk away.

"Ally wait up!"

I turn around annoyed, "What do you want Gavin?"

"Well you never called me back last week so I thought maybe you lost my number. I could give it to you again?"

I roll my eyes, "Oh right..yeah, we're just not working out Gavin." I walk away probably leaving him in confusion.

"O-okay. I'll see you around?"

"Sure." I say not even looking back. Dear god, so cleangy. I swear, every guy I sleep with expects me to be their girlfriend afterwards or something. Like what the hell? Okay..yes I have slept around a lot..23 people to be exact. What can I say? I know what I like. But I'm more of a girl that wants no strings attached. I don't need a man to take care of me.

I begun walking to my first period which is my World Cultures class. As I pass a corner I run into Dallas. He's the captain of the basketball team and has been trying to get with me for weeks. But I know way better than that because he is exactly like me. So I've heard. He humps and then he dumps.

He walks up to me, "Well good morning Ally." He looks me up and down taking in my small uniform.

I look at him with a seductive smile. I don't actually want to sleep with him but I like to keep his hopes up that he has a chance, "Goodmorning Dallas."

"So are you busy tonight? I thought we could go to the drive in and then.." he leans into kiss me but is blocked with the palm of my hand.

"Sorry! I'm busy." I then walk away but still got a glimpse of his confused face. He's probably wondering how a girl just turned him down because he's used to getting whatever he wants. But not from me he won't. I stay in control.

I walk to my class and take my seat which is in the back. My old seat partner moved a couple weeks ago to I get to sit alone.

DING! That's the late bell.

The teacher, Mr. Matthews begins to walk with someone behind him. "Goodmorning class! Happy Monday! We have a new student today, his name is Austin Moon. Everyone give him a friendly welcome! Austin, you may take a seat in the back by Miss Dawson."

I look up to take in the new student and holy fucking crap. He's the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen in all of my 18 years! He has beach blonde hair that is shaggy yet perfect and the most beautiful deep brown eyes. Which is weird because I'm not usually into brown eyed guys, but he is just..oh my god. And what is different about him is what's catching my attenion. He is wearing a blue vneck with white ripped skinny jeans. He also looks a bit older. And he has tattoos. A lot of them. He has sleeves on both arms and then he also has a lip ring. God, that I had to hurt getting it but I bet it felt good in other places.. and he is fucking ripped!

He sat next to me and I gave him a smile but he just gave me a little smirk. But not the good kind honestly. It actually kind of looked like he was annoyed.

The teacher speaks up, "Excuse me class, but I must go to the main office to get something from the printer! I'll be back in five! No bisheaving!"

Of course the whole class begins to talk as soon as he leaves. I look over to Austin and he is just playing on his phone while blowing bubbles with his gum. I get the courage to introduce myself.

"Hey! I'm Ally!" I give him the sweetest smile I can get out. I need to have him and I WILL have him.

He takes a glance up and rolls his eyes, "Hi." Okay then.

"So you're new here?" Let's try this again..

He groans and rolls his eyes again, "No shit, Sherlock."

What in the actual fuck? "What the fuck is your problem?" I can't believe that just came out of my mouth.

He looks up at me, rolls his eyes and put his phone on the table, "Look, I don't need your fake little good girl smile glaring at me the whole class. I'm only here because I have to be. So you can sit here and not talk to me or you can move your pretty little butt over to the other side of the room. Take your pick." I look at him with my jaw dropped.

I'm not getting up and letting him win so I chose to stay seated where I am but I turn my body so I'm not facing him. I open up my book and begin to act like I'm doing something productive but the whole time I'm waiting for his reaction, "Nice to meet you to." I manage to get out.

He picks his phone back up and I hear him mumble, "Oh my god."

The rest of the period I just sit there and not dare to look over at Austin. Who the fuck is thus kid and why is he an asshole? Most guys are usually dieing to talk to me but he obviously wants nothing to do with me. Just wait. I'll be in his bed in a month.

The bell rings and the kids disperse from this class. Me and Austin both get up and I do the unthinkable, "Have a good day! If you need any help finding your classes just let me know!" I also add a smile onto that.

He looks down at me and laughs at me sarcastically.

Fuck. Maybe give me 2 months.

 **So do you guys like the idea of this? Like I said it's very OOC. But Ally doesn't sleep around for nothing. She has life issues which is what you will find out later on. And Austin also has a past which will be more clear later. Like the new look I gave Austin? I die for a man with sleeves ;) lol anyeay, lemme know what you think!**

 **Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

It's the next day and I still can't get Austin out of my head. How could he not want to know me? I don't get it at all. Maybe he's just playing hard to get, like I do sometimes. That must be it! He's just waiting to see if I try coming back to him again. Well fine. If he wants to play a game. Then we will. And I'll win.

Anyway, it turns out he is in my English class to. Which gives me more of an opportunity to work with him. Hah, I make it sound like he's a project. Which he kind of is.

It's lunchtime now, but Austin never showed up for World Cultures. So I'm hoping he will be there in English next period. At lunch I sit by my group of friends; Trish (she's a bad ass but can't hold a job for more than a fucking week), Brooke (She's boy crazy..like literally, stalker status), Cassidy (She's pretty chill and relaxed), her boyfriend Elliot (Who is also chilled and relaxed like Cassidy) and finally, Carrie (she's a little..out of it but it's okay, she's cute as a button.)

"Helloooo! Earth to Allison!" Trish is snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What? And stop calling me Allison," I chuckle.

"You've been zoned out for like 2 minutes, I had to!"

"Sorry, just a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?" She gives me a pity look.

"Well..you know that new kid Austin Moon?" She nods her head.

"I tried talking to him..and he basically told me to fuck off."

She giggles, "You tried talking to him or tried fucking him?"

I give her a you know what I mean look. See, Trish knows everything about me but doesn't judge me because she knows why I do the things that I do.

"Ally..I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you're not always going to have every guy wrapped around your pinky finger."

"But- but look at him! I need him!"

She chuckles, "You don't need him."

"Yes! I do! Did you see his arms?"

"I did and yes they are impressive, but Ally..he's 20."

"Really?"

"Yes, he dropped out a few years ago from a high school in Arizona and is finishing just now. He's 20 years old, he knows not to fuck around. He's already experienced this stuff and is..no offense..but knows not to get involved with you."

"What's so bad about me?!"

"Let's be real Ally..you're.." She sighs. I know what she means but she doesn't want to say it because she knows what I've gone through. I stop her mid sentence.

"Okay, I understand, I've gotten around quite a bit, but for some reason, I don't want to give up on this."

"You make it sound like he's some kind of project of yours." I smirk at her remark. "Ally! No! None of your little games better be going on! Because I already know your little playing hard to get games and I'm sure so does he, so it's not gonna work."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do! And I don't want my best friend looking like a fool in the end. Promise me you're not going to do some stupid shit that makes you look pathetic."

I give up, "Fine. I promise." Sikeee.

"Good."

...

It's now English and I'm sitting at my desk waiting to see if Austin shows up. The room is filled with everyone and then the bell finally rings. And what do you know? Here comes the beach blonde tattoo boy strolling through the doors now. I smirk because I made it so the only empty desk left is the one next to mine.

He walks up to me and puts his hand on his chair, "So..look who showed up to class." I look at him with a smirk.

His next move infuriates me. He looks down at me, chuckles sarcastically, picks up the desk and moves it over to the other side of the room next to a red head named Dez. Are you fucking kidding me right now?

Austin's POV

The class is almost over and ive taken nothing in from what the teacher has taught. I think I just embarrassed the hell out of Ally with the desk stunt. Good. The whore deserves it. I turn to talk to Dez. He's been my only actual friend from around here. Not only is he chill, but he is the type of person who can easily read another person without even knowing their name.

The teacher gave us the rest of class to just talk since she was done with the lesson, so me and Dez have just been talking. "So do you have a girlfriend?" He casually asks me.

"Nope. Not for a couple years. I haven't really had the time and haven't met anyone that sparks my interest."

"Ahh, I gotcha.. you know Ally Dawson?"

I glance over at her and notice her looking over at us through her hair that hangs down while she pretends to write in that stupid book she always carried around. I chuckle, "Oh yeah, I know her."

"She's been staring at you all class period."

"Oh my god." I roll my eyes.

"Dude, she's hott. Why not get to know her?"

"I've heard about her Dez. She sleeps around and she's nothing but a dirty little slut. I've already dealt with little high school girls like that. Her ass is top knotch but if I get with anyone it has to be serious."

"Woah man! A little harsh, don't you think?"

"Not really, no. It's the truth! She thinks she's gonna flirt with me, fuck me and then move on to the next. I'm not giving into that."

"You know..I think there's more to Ally than what anyone sees or hears about her."

"What do you mean?" I'm actually slightly interested in hearing Dez's thoughts on Ally. His mom is a therapist so he always hears about different people in different situations. So I'd say he knows a lot of that psychological stuff.

"Ally hasn't always been this way. She used to be shy and sweet. Me and her actually used to be friends."

"Really?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yep, but then in 9th grade I notice a difference in her, but it was like gradually. Some deep shit must of happened man."

"I don't know..maybe."

"No really! A good girl doesn't just roll out of bed one day and say "Hey! I'm gonna be a slut!"."

"But still..she has no respect for herself."

"Or maybe someone had no respect for her."

I shrug my shoulders and brush it off. Maybe Dez is right, but..I don't know. I'm still convinced she's just a low self esteem girl that wants to get the attention.

It's finally my last class of the day and it is a study hall, so I don't even bother to go to class. I saw a music room with instruments earlier so I decide to just go there and chill.

Ahh haa! There is a guitar in here. I walk up to the guitar and hold it in my arms. I say to myself, "I've missed this so much." I sit down on one of the chairs and start playing a melody. This is the song my mom used to play me before she..well..went crazy. I start humming the music to it to.

Suddenly I get interrupted by someone at the door, "You sound amazing."

I turn around to face the person, "Thanks, I-oh." It's Ally. So I just roll my eyes and turn back around and start playing again, hoping she leaves.

But she doesn't. Of course. "What is that song?"

"Just a song." She walks up to me and pulls up a chair next to me. I can already see what she's doing. She has her dress hitched up higher than it was earlier and she crosses her legs when she sits down. She's trying to get me to look. I already fucking know all the seducing mechanisms.

"Okay..does it have a name?" I shrug my shoulders as an answer And she rolls her eyes back.

I get up off my chair and put the guitar back on its stand. I really don't feel like dealing with her shit right now.

"Wait, Austin!" Her voice pierces my ears.

I turn around and don't even ask what.

She takes a breath, "I just came in here to tell you that we are partners for our English project?"

Fucking awesome. "Great." I mumble out.

"It's a play. We have to memorize a scene from a play and then perform it infront of the class."

I just nod my head at her. She tries sparking conversation, "So what class are you supposed to be in?" She doesn't notice me looking, but she gets up out of her chair and walks over to me and I can clearly see her putting her dress up even higher. Fine. She wants to play? I'll play.

She gets closer to me, "I'm supposed to be in study hall." I cross my arms over my chest.

"So you're skipping?" I nod to her, "Mr. Bad Boy, huh?" She's even closer.

Doesn't she get by my short answer that I obviously don't want to talk to her. She walks even closer and now our fronts are almost touching. She looks into my eyes and says, "So tell me about yourself Austin. Why are you here?"

I put my head closer down to her, I see her reaching up because she thinks I'm going to kiss her. I reply with, "Wouldn't you like to know." I then turn around, walk out the door and shut it on my way out.

And that. Is how you play a player.

 **So sorry for the late updating! I didn't realize first week of college would be so hectic! I also recently updated my story Welcome to Miami! Go check it out! It will be having drama coming up.**

 **But ooohhh, go Austin! Playing the playaaaaa.**

 **Tons more of this to come along to.**

 **Xoxo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

I get up to the sound of my ringing alarm and head to my bathroom to take a shower. I'm gonna be late today because I've slept in. Hey, I can't help it. I was up all night and then when my alarm goes off I keep pressing snooze. I'm so tired I stumble across my floor to the shower. Today I decide to just go with a simple black long sleeve v-neck and some dark blue skinny jeans with a hole in the one knee and some black flip flops. I let my hair fall into its natural wave and minimal makeup. Just enough to hide the dark circles and oh yeah..the bruise on my face.

Austin's POV

This shit is stupid. Why do I need to know about other countries' history anyway? I'm sitting here in world cultures listening to the teacher. I will say though, I'm liking Mr. Matthews. He's more of a..life teacher. Not a history teacher.

Mr. Matthews continues talking and walks up to the front and leans back onto the front of his desk, "And that kids..is the reason why you shouldn't judge by what meets the eye."

Before he can continue his lecture the door opens, "I'm so sorry I'm late, Mr. Mathews! It won't happen again." Ally comes rushing in. Mr Mathews smiles, "Don't worry about it, Ally just take your seat."

Something's different about Ally today. She's sounded more on edge and she..wait..

I try looking at her more closely without her noticing. Is that a bruise I see through her makeup? It's on her cheek and then as I move my eyes downward to her exposed chest, I see hand imprint bruises. Seriously? If you're a freak in the sheets, awesome. But you don't have to flaunt it. This is what I mean by attention whore.

We get through the rest of the class and Ally didn't even say anything to me so far. Wait, I spoke to soon, "Hi Austin." She moves closer to me and grins. Here we go.

Right after she says that, the bell rings. I roll my eyes at her and get up and begin to walk out. I hear thise little foot steps behind me, "Wait, Austin!"

"What do you want?"

She winks at me, "You."

I roll my eyes and turn my heels to walk away. "Wait! No really though, the English project is different now. There's no more play, we just have to do a research project on Shakespeare."

"K." The response that drives every girl crazy.

"So..want to meet in the library after school?"

"I guess." She grins widely and walks away.

At least she knew to walk away before I turned into an asshole.

Ally's POV

Me and Austin are sitting in the library and I'm trying to make this as not awkward as possible but he's making it so hard. Ugh, I just need him! Even just looking at him ignites the fire down on me. He's sitting at a table skimming a book and writing stuff down, so I take this as an opportunity. I walk over and lean on the table to talk to him. "So Austin.."

He looks up to me with no expression. As usual. "Are you busy after this?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "How do you not know?"

"I don't know..sure. I'm busy after this."

I frown at him, "Well don't be busy and come over tonight."

I don't expect his next reaction. He gets up, grabs his book bag and begins to walk out into the hallway. Enough is enough. I'm gonna get him whether he wants it or not. I storm out after him, "Would you stop hating me!"

He turns around and I gulp because I obviously didn't think before I did this. "What the fuck do you want from me Ally?"

"I told you! I want you!"

"Well I don't want you! I'm not playing your little high school games! So hop off my dick that you'll never see! Why don't you go and fuck whoever left their little love marks (he air quoted to) on you last night!" He begins to walk away and as much as I want to run back after him I dont.

I just stand there in astonishment.. he really doesn't want me. No one wants me. I'm worthless.

 _Flahback to the night before_

 _"Shut up! Just shut up!" My mom is yelling and thrashing her arms around. "I can handle myself Ally, now fuck off!" She grabs her car keys but I can't let her go like this. She's drunk. Really drunk._

 _"Mom! Give me the keys!" I grab them and pull them out of her reach._

 _"Fucking give them to me Ally! Now!" Next thing I know she lunges for me and starts tackling me to the ground. She trying to wrestle me but I am stronger than her. I am still struggling though. Somehow she gets on top and starts pushing on my chest to get me to stay lieing down. I fight her off some more but she eventually gives up._

 _She raises her hand and slashes me across the face with it, "Ow!" I feel the tears stinging my eyes. I get her off of me and I still have ahold of the keys. I ended up punching her on the face, getting her to pass out. I lie her down on the bed in her room. I can't take this anymore..I can't do this every night. I walk into my bathroom and look in the mirror. The bruises. The cuts. I lift up my shirt to reveal the left over marks from a couple nights ago._

 _I'm useless. I'm worthless. And that's never going to change._

 _I pick up my phone and call someone..,"Hey, Aiden. It's Ally. Wanna meet somewhere?" I say in my most seductive voice. At least he wants me. I grab my car keys and head out the door making sure I also take my moms. Just incase she wakes up and is still drunk. I don't want her driving._

 _..._

 _I get off of Aiden's bed in his room and my head is cloudy. "That was amazing, Ally," he says. I just nod my head in reply. "Do you wanna stay the night with me?" He adds a wink._

 _I shake my head, "No..uhm I have to get home to help my mom." He nods his head in disappointment. He gets up off of his bed and walks over to me..ooh gosh don't say it.._

 _"Well, call me this weekend," he said it._

 _"Of course." Lies. I put my hands on his broad shoulders and reach up to peck him on the lips. My lips grazes his bruise lips and I pull away and leave without another word. Taking in the last time I will ever see that boy. Also taking in the fact that I almost moaned "Austin" while I was on top of Aiden. What is he doing to me?_

 _Flashback over._

Austin's POV

Was I too harsh on her? No, I wasn't. I keep telling myself that. I was just being real with her, unlike all her fake ass friends that haven't told her off yet.

But I can't help thinking about what Dez said to me. How maybe there was a reason she's the way she is. Maybe..

AUSTIN STOP.

There's no excuse for her behavior. Then, why is she on my mind all the time now? When I'm away from her she's on my mind and when she's actually near me, I feel nothing but pure annoyance.

I walk out to the school parking lot and hop up on my bike. Yeah, I have a motorcycle. Gotta keep up with this look, ya know? I slide my helmet over my golden hair and drive off. The whole way home I have nothing but Ally on my mind. The look on her face when I walked away from her today was.. confusing? She looked almost hurt..hurt and weak. All the other times I had rejected her, she just looked like an annoyed teenage girl. But this time, there was something different in her eyes.

I finally get home and park my bike in my garage. Yup, MY garage. I live by myself in an inherited house from my grandpa. He was my only family that I ever trusted. He basically raised me. My mom had me when she was 15 and my dad was 18. When I was 2 my dad had left my mom for someone else and we never heard from him since. My mom did her best to take care of me, but eventually everything just got to her and she became addicted to..pretty much any drug she could get her hands on. My grandparents took me in and I lived with them. He was the owner of a record company so we made a good living.

But last month him and my grandma died from a car accident, and in his will, he left everything to me. Literally everything. Even the record label, Dawn Records. But I'm only 20 and not into the whole owning a business thing, so I sold it to a friend of my grandpa's. I have about 2 million in the bank from selling it and then $500,000 from what was left in his and my grandma's accounts, after all debts being paid off. He left me this house he had kept because it's where he grew up as a kid. I guess you could say I'm pretty damn lucky, since it's all already paid off.

Anyway, I walk into the kitchen from the garage and head up the wooden steps to my room. It's a pretty big house for being alone, but hey, it's a beautiful house. I grab my guitar and start strumming because I NEED TO get this damn girl off of my mind.

Dez's POV

I'm sitting at home on our patio watching my dad build a-..make a-.. to be honest I have no idea what it is. I can't get Ally off of my mind. I saw her today walking down the hall and I looked at her to see that she has a bruise on her cheek, going down to her collar bone. She had it covered with makeup but you could see right through it.

The small in counter had a little bit of tension, but we still gave eachother a little smile. I could see something in her face. Hurt. Pure hurt. Something's up with her. Something's been up with her for 3 years. Ever since she dated that asshole, Kyle. He must have put her through something. I'm debating on whether to talk to my mom about it, considering she knows Ally's family well..but last I heard my mom hasn't talked to her mom in a couple years.

Okay Dez..do you butt in to this or let it go? Hmm..

"Dez!" My mom yells from the upstairs window, "Get your llama out of my room!"

"Okay!"

...

I decide to go over to Ally's and talk to her. I don't even know what to talk about. I can't just show up and be like, "Hey, what happened to you?" No, I have to talk it out of her. I finally get near her neighborhood. It's one of those neighborhoods where all the houses look the same and the grass is really green and taken care of landscape. I park my car on the curb in front of her house. Okay..here goes nothing. I walk up to her door and give it a couple knocks.

I hear her in there, "One sec!" I glance over to her driveway and see only her car is here so there must not be anyway else home. She cracks the door open a little bit but just so I can see her face, "Dez?" I can't help but seeing her eyes are puffy, with what looks like tears.

"Uhm..hey Ally." I nervously get out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I just thought maybe..uhm..can I come in?" Really Dez?

Her eyes get cautious, "Right now isn't the best time Dez, I have a lot of homework."

"Okay, well then-" I get cut off by her dog Kizzy, who runs up in between Ally and the door, making it come open.

I can't believe what's in front of my eyes..I try looking harder but the jumping on me begging for attnetion. Ally panics and grabs the dog, "Kizzy! Uhm-uhm, sorry Dez! Bye!" Now the door is in my face.

Blood. I'm pretty sure I saw blood on the under part of her arm.

Austin's POV

Me and Ally are sitting in the school library after hours, to finish this damn research project. We've barely said a word to eachother, and she hasn't even tried to come onto me yet.

The librarian comes up to us, "Mr. Moon and Ms. Dawson.. I appreciate you're love of this library, but I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave. It's time for teachers to go home."

I just nod and put my stuff away but Ally protests, "We're not finished yet." I give her a glare.

"Well Ally, it's time to go so pack up you're stuff.."

"We're not finished yet!" She spits out at the librarian.

"Ms. Dawson, I demand you guys out of here right this instant!" That's it. I grab my stuff and grab her bag and I grab her arm to pull her out of the library, "I'm so sorry Ms. Barker, we'll be out of your way now!" I reassure her as Ally struggles under my grip.

I pull her down the hallway and out the side door to the parking lot. I let her arm go and she's about to run away until I stop her by pulling her arm back again, "What's the matter with you?"

"What do you mean Austin?" She looks up at me with a smirk. Is she fucking crazy?

"You know what I mean, who tries fighting with a librarian?!"

"We're not finished Austin! It's due tomorrow! What the fuck else am I supposed to do?"

"Not fight with a an old lady that's for sure!" She rolls her eyes and begins to walk away again, "So what do you want to do about the rest of this project?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"Well we have to figure something out because we're not failing this."

"I could care less what happens." What's her problem!?

"Oh my god.." I say under my breathe. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but.. "Come over around 6. 125 Maple Avenue. We will finish at my house."

She stumbled her words, "Wh-what?"

I look at her, "Did I stutter?" She shakes her head. "Good."

I walk away and go to the parking lot where my motorcycle is. Oh gosh, what have I done?

Buzz!

 _Dez: Hey man, have you talked to Ally today?_

 _Austin: Yeah._

 _Dez: Did you notice anything..different?_

 _Austin: She didn't try fucking me._

 _Dez: Nevermind that! I mean was she acting different?_

 _Austin: Idk, she was more quiet than usual._

 _Dez: Was she wearing long or short sleeves?_

 _Austin: Uhh..I think long?_

 _Dez: Okay, thanks._

 _Austin: Why?_

 _Dez: Nvm, we'll talk in English tomorrow._

That was weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Austin's POV

I finally get through all the traffic and reach my home. Holy shit, what have I done? I'm letting Ally come over.. ALLY. It's like..I didn't even think about it before I invited her. I mean it doesn't matter anyway..nothing is gonna happen. Hell no, the best isn't getting what she wants. Her ass though.. AUSTIN STOP! You don't need that..I have to keep reminding myself that she us nothing but trouble and she needs to grow up. She has the most prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen..I hit myself in the head to get me to stop thinking about it. What is she doing to me?

Ally's POV

The fact that Austin invited me over just astonished me! I knew it! He secretly wants me but was just playing hard to get, but tonight it's going down..and I'll make sure of it. I open up my closest to try and find something seductive, yet not obvious. Then it comes to me..

If Austin wants to keep playing games..then I will.

We'll see how his ass reacts tonight when I don't even make a move on him..he'll probably be on his hands and knees begging me. I see something different in Austin.. I actually dont wanna go far with him just yet. I'll torture him till he can't take it anymore. Yes..that sounds good! What is he doing to me?

I decide to just keep the outfit simple. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans that are ripped a little at the knee and just a black tank top. Then some black flip flops. I get in my car and put his address into my GPS. Holy shit, I can't believe I'm going to Austin's. I wonder what his house is like..I heard he lives alone without his parents. I wish I lived alone without my mom..I can't take it anymore..the screaming and fighting. The worry I get when she doesn't come home at night. Hoping some guy didn't kidnap her from the bar. I begin tearing up at the though of everything. I miss my dad..so muc. He died when I was 16, so 2 years ago. He died of cancer quickly because we caught it way to late. That's when everything starting going wrong. My mom became a drunk and pretty much gave up on taking care of me and being a mom. I have to work the job I have to make sure we are both taken care of. Yeah..she might be a completely different person now, but she's my mom.

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear my GPS say "Your destination is on the left". I find 125 and..holy fucking shit..his house is huge! It's beautiful..the architecture and landscaping. How the hell can he afford this on his own? I park my car in the parking lot and go up to the door. I find the small dainty door bell and ring it twice. I can hear the sounds of him coming down his steps. I peak in through the body sized windows that are placed on both sides of the doors. Holy crap..it's that a chandelier?

The beach blonde opens the doors, "Hey." He says with a small smile. I've never seen that before.

"Hi." I say holding my project stuff to my chest. Even though it was a very small smile, it stuck itself into my mind. He was gorgeous. Suddenly I feel a bit shy.

"Come on. We can work on stuff in the basement, I set up a work area table." He gestures me down the steps. I follow him down and am taken back by this basement. He has a long leather couch that is infront of a big flat screen tv. He also has a ping pong table AND pool table. Off to the side he has a mini bar set up and then the empty table right in the middle must be the work table. We both sit down on opposite ends of the table and I reach for my laptop.

I look up at him and watch him type on his laptop. His jawline is so perfect. He begins to yawn and I spot something in his mouth..he has his tongue pierced! Usually I'm a clean cut guy kind of girl but the wonders of Austin Moon intrigues me. He's a bad boy. He has tattoos and piercings, but it's not trashy looking. It's down right sexy.

I use that as something to spark conversation, "You have your tongue pierced?"

He glances up quickly to me, "Yeah." He says in a duh tone.

Now what? "Erm..did it hurt?"

He rolls his eyes, "Not really."

"What about your lip? Did that hurt?"

He stops typing, "No Ally, it didn't." I do a playful grin so he knows that he has been defeated with keeping me quiet. He then run his hands in his hair and goes back to typing.

"So do your parents live here?" I must have hit a ttouchey subject because as soon as I asked he quickly looks at me with a look that looks like he wants to kick me out. But this time I can anger in his eyes.

"No. Are you done asking questions?"

"Are you done giving me short answers?"

He closes his laptop so I can see all of him now, "Okay. Listen. I didn't invite you here to hang out and play 20 questions. You're here to finish a project. We are not friends. We will never be friends."

I raise an eyebrow to him, "Why do you hate me Austin?" I know I'm challenging him. I have a feeling maybe I won't make him wait this out tonight..

Austin's POV

If she wasn't a girl..I swear, "Don't you get that I don't want you Ally?! You just turned 18 and I'm about to be 21!"

She gives me another challenging look, "3 years, what's the big deal?"

"You're immature."

"I am not immature!"

"Yes, you are! You've been with at least 25 guys! None if which were your boyfriends. All those poor guys are still waiting for a phone call back you know?"

She looks taken back, "I have not been with 25 guys!"

"Cut the crap, Ally. Every guy that I have met so far at school has made some comment about you in bed."

She smirks, "Did they say how good I was?"

I'm a little stumped by her question and what to say, "Does it matter?"

"I don't know. Does it?" She gets up and walks to my side of the table and sits on the edge.

I'm gonna get myself slapped for this, "Not really. Because no one wants a worthless used piece of ass." Her expression suddenly changes to what looks like despirstion and sadness.

Ally's POV

Keep it together Ally. Don't cry. Don't cry. He doesn't know what you've been through. He doesn't mean these things. I try playing this over and over in my head. But he used the word. Worthless. I am worthless. I get up and grab my things trying to avoid eye contacts with him so he can't see my teary eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, what does it looks like?" I begin to walk away.

"We're not done yet though."

"I am. I'm done." I am done. With him, with everything. He doesn't want me. No one actually wants Ally Dawson. Not my mom. Not all the boys. They want pussy. Not me. Austin Moon..definitely doesn't want me.

"You can't just leave! We're gonna fail!" I just turn my head and look back at him. His expression changes once he looks into my eyes.

Austin's POV

I can now see her teary eyes glistening. I pushed her too far..I don't understand what I said though? She just shakes her head and begins to walk up the steps. And for some reason, I have the urge to tell her to stay. I want to figure her out. Maybe Dez was right..

But instead of stopping her, I let her go...

 **This was just a little chapter, to help lead up to the bigger events. Pleaseeeee review! Even though this is just a filler chapter and I know most people don't like fillers. But you'll understand later why this chapter was necessary. And btw, for the people who also read my story Welcome to Miami, I promise I didn't give up on it! It's just, instead of writing a chapter and then posting right after, I'm making the rest of the story before I post. Just because I want them to have longer chapters and just in case I change my mind about something since it will lead up to a tricky plot. But please go and review that one also! And sorry for so many POV switches in this chapter, but I just want you guys to be able to understand both of their mind sets when one of them says something to the other. I want you to see both of their views on certain things and how Austin and Ally are effecting eachother.**

 **Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

I have been a mess since the night at Austin's house. The night he called me the "w" word. It doesn't seem like that much of a harmful word, but in my mind, the word makes or breaks me. I haven't been to school the last couple days because I haven't felt like doing anything. I just feel too emotionally drained. I lied to the cheer squad and told them I would be out for a couple days to go on a college visit. I just have no motivation, I have the same old life every night. I have been spending the last couple nights, sleepless, just to make sure my mom gets home okay, even though my life would be ten times easier if she was just gone.. sounds bad, but I have to admit it. Yet, I still make sure she is always home safe. I always have to remind myself, she is _still_ my mom. But anyway, today I decide it is time to go back to school, even though that means facing Austin again. I can easily ignore him, it is just going to be so uncomfortable dealing with sitting next to him in World Cultures. Well.. here goes nothing.

Austin's POV

It has been a couple nights since I had Ally over. The night where she ran off, but in the back of my mind I just wanted her to stay. Not to fuck or hang out like friends, but to figure her out. There has to be something I am just missing.. she doesn't act the way she does for no reason. No one does. Right?

I walk into World Cultures to see that Ally still isn't here. I can't lie.. she has been all that has been on my mind. Not that I care, its just I can't get that look she gave me out of my head. The _hurt_ look. Not pissed, mad or angry. But pure _hurt_ and _brokenness_. Ugh, why am I thinking so hard about this? I run my hand through my hair and let out a sigh, catching Mr. Matthew's attention, "You alright back there, Austin?" he gives me a look like he had just been reading my mind.

"I uhh..yeah I'm good." I lie right through my teeth and I know he can tell.

He just gives me a half smile and continues in with his lesson, but as he finishes, he doesn't take his eyes off of me, " _Which is why.. the littlest of things can creep up on you and maybe.. just maybe.. be everything that you ever needed."_ Shit.

The bell rings and the kids start dispersing into the hallway, but Mr. Matthews holds me back, "Hey Austin?"

"What's up, sir?" I don't usually refer to anyone as sir but he is the one teacher I like to give all my respect to.

"Can you do me a favor?" I nod. Sure, why not? "I printed off copies of a test, but I have to make an important phone call that can't really wait. Would you mind going to the copier and bringing them back?"

"Of course, I'll be right back.

"Oh! And they are at the copy room in room number 232."

"Okay, I'll be right back." I give him a little smile and leave the room.

I throw my book bag over one of my shoulders and stick my hands in my pockets, walking down the hallway humming to my favorite tune. I look along the wall at the room numbers embroided into them. 226..227..228..229..230..231..and... nothing. What the hell? There is no 232. I see the staircase that leads down. Ah.. must be on the bottom floor. Which is way weird, why would teachers have to walk down here to copy stuff? Our bottom floor doesn't have many classrooms, it's mainly just for exits to go out to the track and field. I walk down the steps and round a corner. Ah there we go.. 232.. wait what?

I hear sobs and look down on the ground to see a crying Ally, hunched up with her knees to her chest.

"Ally?" she jumps a little and begins to sit up to run off, "Wait, it's just me."

She gives me a look, "Which gives me every reason to run away," she gets up and turns around.

I sigh, knowing I cant just let her go like that, "Wait!"

She stops in her tracks and barely looks back, "What do you want?"

Honestly, I don't know what I want, "I-uhh- are you okay?"

She just shrugs her shoulders. "Okay.. do you need help with anything?" The fuck Austin? That's all you could come up with?

She turns around to face me, "Yeah. For you to fuck off."

"What's your problem!? I am trying to help you!"

"You're my problem Austin!"

"Why? Cause I won't fuck you? Is that what this is about!? You're fucking psycho!" She walks up to me and next thing I know she is smacking her hand across my face. I wince a little and hold my cheek. Don't flip Austin.. don't flip. "What did I do that pissed you off so bad?"

She opens her mouth, about to speak up, but instead she gets teary eyed and then begins to walk away again.

"Wait!" but she just keeps going. Then I realize.. it's time for me to suck up my pride. Something is wrong with her. Dez is right. She is the way she is for a reason, and I want to be the one to figure out why. "Ally..please," she still keeps on walking. I brush it off and clear my head of what just happened and remember why I was down here in the first place, to get Mr. Matthew's copies. I turn to the door of room 232 and grab the silver handle. I push it down and once I open it up, all there is..is a mop and bucket. A janitor's closet.

Ally's POV

I run away from Austin, not looking back. I can hear him asking me to wait. AH HA! I did it! I got Austin chasing me! He _wanted_ me too stay there and explain things to him.. I feel bad because he is probably asking himself a million and one questions about me, but there is no way I am ready to tell anyone about that part of my life. I guess that is the reason I ran away from him, considering the fact that I've been dying for a moment like this in weeks. Soon, he will be mine. And only mine. And I will make sure of it.

I have skipped all my other classes today, but I decided to go in for lunch because I haven't seen my friends in ages. We are sitting at a round table with our food and books stacked in the middle. We hear a sqeal and look over to see it was Carrie, looking at her phone, "Guys! I got his number!"

"Who's number?" Trish asks her.

"This guy Dez in my 5th period! He is so cute and has red hair. I love red hair," She looks into a drooly, gazed look.

"He is a complete Doof, Carrie!" Trish yells at her.

I decide to chime in and give De some credit, "Hey now! He is a nice guy! We used to be good friends."

"Seriously?" Trish asks in amazement.

"Yep, in junior high. We went separate ways after..well..you know," I give Trish a knowing look.

"Oh..by the way, where have you been Allison!?" I knew that would come sooner or later. I explain to her everything that had went on. Everything with my mom, the night at Austin's and my little episode with Austin today.

"Ally honey, what did I tell you?" she looks at my sympathetically but also angry.

"What! I'm not playing games with him! I actually do want him you know."

"Like..relationship want?" I nod my head.

"Well..I will admit, that is a step forward Ally," she smiles, "but as soon as you get him, you better not fuck it up! No more sleeping around, starting now. I am sure he has heard just about everything about you. You're lucky he hasn't told your ass off yet."

"Actually he has.. multiple times BUT today I could see a difference in him towards me. He had himself calling after me to come back when I ran away."

"Did you go back?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I'm gonna make him chase after me!" I say proudly point to myself and she puts her hand on her head.

"Ally! What have I told you? He's basically a grown man, he isn't gonna play those games."

"Oh Trish, just wait and see."

"Ugh, fine. But like I said, he seems like a nice guy, don't fuck his head up like yours is-I mean-I..uhh" she stutters at what she just said.

I hold it together because for some reason I can only take this tough love from Trish, "I uhh..its okay. I understand what you mean." I give her a reassuring smile.

She smiles back, "I believe in you."

"Me to." I hope.

It is the end of the day, so I go to my locker and grab my things. I walk out to the parking lot, to see that Austin had moves his motorcycle next to my car and there he is.. standing by it.

I decide to keep up the still mad at him act because I still kind of am, "Why are you next to my car?"

"We still have some project to work on you know?"

"I guess so."

"Well, do you want to come back over and work on it tonight? Or I could come over your house if that is more comfortable for you? Don't matter." I wince at the thought of him at my house.. meeting my mom.

"Okay, you're house is fine."

He just nods, "Hey Ally?"

I turn my head back to him again, "What?"

"Whatever I did or said that made you cry like that.. I'm sorry," and without waiting for me to say anything else, he jumps on his bike and jets out of the parking lot.

Right where I want him. Another step forward at least because he apologized. Looks like I'm going back to Austin's. I don't know whether to be nervous or excited. If he makes another ignorant comment about me or my life, this whole thing might just replay again. Which is why.. stuff is going down at his house tonight. Believe me, I will make sure of it.

 **Hello love bugs! Sorry, another filler chapter, I just needed a way to get Ally back to Austin's house. I tried writing this so you guys could see how Austin and Ally's minds and feelings are changing. I know Ally sounds like a whack job, but it is for certain reasons that you will find out later. Please, do not judge Ally in this. I only ask because I am basing her emotions, feelings and experiences off of real ones that I have felt, or that I have heard of before. Like I said, it is a very personal connection with Ally.(How I came up with this plot and such) But like I said I hope you guys see how their minds and feelings are changing and evolving. _Please review guys_! After I post a chapter, I literally check back a million times the next day to see of anyone wrote anything lol It is what keeps me going and makes me motivated to finish a story. Most of my friends went away to college but I stayed to go to community college (I am going for nursing). So I have no friends now and everyone at my college are fuck boys or snooty girls. You guys are like my little computer friends! Love youuu's! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys here is the big chapter! Hope you love this!**

Austin's POV

I finally arrive home and pull into my garage. Oh man.. what the fuck did I just do again? I rub my forehead, starting to feel the sharp pain come on. Did I really just invite Ally over my house again? Way to go Austin because it went so well last time. I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket, its a text message from Dez.

 _Dez:_

 _You said Ally is coming over tonight?_

 _Me:_

 _Yeah..why?_

 _Dez:_

 _Find out some stuff about her dude!_

 _Me:_

 _What are you talking about?_

 _Dez:_

 _Get inside her head! Find out what has been up with her for the past 3 or 4 years!_

 _Me:_

 _It's probably just teenage girl hormones._

 _Dez:_

 _No really! If you help me figure her out, I will give you my llama!_

 _Me:_

 _Thanks.. but no thanks._

 _Dez:_

 _Okay..but let me know if you notice anything suspicious about her._

 _Me:_

 _Will do._

I honestly find it pretty weird how involved Dez is with figuring out Ally. It's not like it is even that big of a deal. She wants attention. It's plain as that. But as much as I try convincing myself that, I can't help but wonder.. what if something is wrong with her? But I then convince myself back that she is just an annoying little 18 year old girl who is insecure about herself and takes whatever she can get and needs sex to feel "special". I honestly feel pretty bad for her because of how pathetic she is and doesn't even realize it.

I sit in my big living room and strum on my guitar, waiting for Ally to arrive. I have been working on this song for a couple weeks now:

 _The look in your eyes, oh the mystery_

 _The look in your eyes, is what I want to see_

 _Something about you, I can't stay away_

 _I want to see inside you, and make the pain go away_

I sing these lyrics over and over trying to find the perfect chords to pair with them when I hear a voice behind me.

"Maybe on the last chord you should try a C. It'll help flow better." I jump at the sound and turn around to see Ally standing there with her project stuff held to her chest. I give her a look that I soon decide may have been too harsh, but it doesn't seem to affect her.

"Sorry..i knocked, but you never came. I see why now." I look her up and down and what do you? Short shorts and a V-neck exposing her.. very impressive cleavage.

"Oh. Sorry." I put my guitar on the holder and get up to walk over to the table where I have my stuff set up at.

"Did you write that?"

"Yeah," I just continue to look down, when I see her walk over by me more and lean her butt on the table next to me.

"It was really good," she looks up at me with a flirtatious smile and I swear she licks her lips a little bit. Which honestly gives me a little excitement down south, but nevermind that!

"Thanks," I spit out at her. Are you fucking kidding me? Earlier today she was pissy at me and wouldn't even look at me! Now she's trying to seduce me again. What the fuck is the matter with her!? "I guess we should get started." she just nods her head in approval.

It is quiet for a few minutes but then she begins to break the silence, "So, how much of your portion do you have left?"

"Uhh.. a couple pages to go still. You?"

"Same." I peek up to look at her through my hair. She is looking down in her project binder. Something seems different about her today.. the curls of her hair are tighter and it looks like she teased it higher. I know it's weird I know what teasing your hair is.. but hey! It takes a lot of work to make my hair perfect like it is. I study her face. She has on more makeup than usual, but it is done perfectly. In meaning, it doesn't look trashy. Her boobs do look fuller, but aside from all of that.. I can tell the girl looks tired. My mind then wonders back to other day when she had a bruise on her face. I keep telling myself she must just be a freak in bed, but I find it hard to believe a girl her age would be into THAT freaky of things. Plus, with my knowledge, I know that the face isn't usually where a bruise is left during sex.

"Are you going to stop staring at me through your hair, Austin?" Shit. She looks up and smirks at me because she knows that I know I was just caught. I'm not sure how to respond, so I just roll my eyes and put my head down further into my work because I don't want her to see me blushing. "Ya know, if you want me, all you have to do is ask," she winks at me. I really don't want to relive what happened the last time because believe it or not, I really do feel bad about it. Not even sure what I said to set her off, but I do feel bad. So instead of a smart ass comment, I just shake my head and look down. I peak up a little bit again and see that she has a look of defeat on her face. Good.

We then sit in silence for the next couple hours, only talking to ask questions about what point if the project we are on. To make it easier, we just assigned each other different parts and then at the end we will put it all together. It is basically just a project explaining Shakespeare and his life.

Ally breaks the silence, "So you know what I just found out?"

"What?"

"Shakespeare married Anne Hathaway when he was 18 and Anne was about 26."

"That's cool, I guess."

"Mhm, only 8 years right?"

"Yeah..that's not terrible I guess." What is she- oh I know where she is going with this, "I mean.. back in the day it barely mattered." I add that in to throw her off.

"Old fashioned stuff comes back all the time."

I attempt to throw her off again, "Yeah, like I have a leather jacket that looks just like Danny's from Grease."

"Yeah.. right," she clears her throat a little to make time to find another comment to make, "I just got done reading Romeo and Juliet.."

"Cool."

"Romeo was 17 and Juliet was 13," she puts her elbows on the table.

"It's kind of disgusting, but I mean like I said, traditions like that have just _died down_ ," I emphasize on died down to give her a signal to better shut the fuck up already.

"4 years isn't bad!"

"She was 13.."

"Right, and I'm 18."

"So?"

"And you're only 21."

"Hah, only," I give her a sarcastic chuckle. She doesn't say anything after that and just continues to work on her portion of the project. Everything is back to silence when we hear a bang upstairs. We both look at each other with wide eyes, "Stay here, I'll go look upstairs," she just nods her head.

I get up from the table and walk towards my big stair case by the front door. I slowly walk up it to avoid making any squeaking noises. I notice my bedroom door is cracked open a little bit, which is unusual since I am pretty much trained to close every door behind me. Just a habit. I walk towards it and peal through the barely opened crack. I open the door a little wider and see that everything is still in its exact spot. Hmm.. that's weird. I wonder what that bang was.

I turn around to see Ally standing in the doorway, "Didn't I tell you to stay downstairs!?" I begin going off, "What if someone broke in!? You could have been killed!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Because I asked you to stay downstairs!"

"What if I had gotten hurt, huh Austin?"

I just stare at her blankly, "I'd have to kill whoever hurt you, and I don't want to do that."

"You care about me, don't you?"

I just stand their quietly and shrug my shoulders.

"Admit it. You care," she walks towards me, "You put up this big bad boy act who is heartless, but deep down, you have the protective instinct huh?" she's challenging me.

"I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt," as she walks closer to me, I feel something start to happen.

Ally's POV

I walk even more closely towards him and now we are almost chest to chest. I think I have finally gotten him where I want him because it is almost like I can start to see him unfolding to me. I reach up higher on my toes so I can finally touch my lips to his. I feel him put his hands on my waist, but instead of bringing me closer, he pushes me away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I-I thought you were going to kiss me."

"Seriously?", he scoffs and pushes pass me towards his bedroom door, "How many times do I have to tell you to back off?"

"Come on, Austin! Suck up your pride already!"

"It's not my pride! I just don't want to! You know one day you're going to have to go into the real world and you won't be a little princess anymore. Not everyone is going to want you and not everyone is going to like you. So get the fuck over it and suck it up."

"Maybe you're right.. unless I can help it," he give him the best smirk I can pull.

He just chuckles at me, "Who hurt you?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean, who hurt you so bad that you have to sink so low. I almost feel bad for how desperate you are.. god I feel bad for your parents." That's it. He went to fucking far, next thing I know my fist punches him in the face and I am backing him against the wall with my fists grabbing onto his shirt. He keeps trying to push me away with his hands, but I refuse to let go. I begin to yell, "Don't you dare bring them into this you asshole!" We wrestle up against the wall for a little long until he has finally pinned me down to his bed.

"Calm the fuck down!" he yells while his hands are pinning my wrists above my bed. And then I finally do it. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him down with my legs. I try struggling out of his grip one more time, but he isn't letting go, which I am surprised because he would never ever let me get him this close to me.

I look him in the eyes before I close them and next thing I know, our lips are crashes together. He bites down on my lip to make me groan in pain and I open my mouth up to let him in and he gladly enters. I try releasing myself from his hands so I can run them through his hair, but he still won't budge. Our tongues are fighting for dominance, but instead I just let him win. I begin rocking my hips against his from underneath him and he forcefully rocks himself against me as well. I don't even begin to think about what I have just accomplished (finally), but instead I begin to think up what I should do next.

My thoughts are interrupted once I feel his mouth biting down my neck over and over. His fingers are digging into my wrists. I can feel both of us starting to sweat as the sounds of our panting fill the room.

We both pause for a second and I take a chance to look into his eyes. His usual, brown, hazely eyes are now pitch black and I can tell by his expression that so are mine. He looks so vulnerable, but so demanding at the same time.

I decide to challenge him as usual, "I thought you didn't fuck 18 year olds."

He takes in what I say and he suddenly snaps out of it. Instead, he now looks angry. He lifts himself up off of me and just when I think he is going to call quits, he grabs the top of my shorts, unbuttons them and pulls them down my legs. He kisses from the tip of my thong all the way up to my belly button. He grabs the bottom of my shirt and lifts the top up over my head. He looks down at me, "We are going to do this my way and my way only. You can do what I say or I'll stop everything then and there. Got it?" Holy shit. This is what I've wanted for forever, but like this? I can't decide whether I hate him controlling me or love it. I must love it since I continue letting him go down on my chest. He pays attention to my boobs while he slowly moves his hand down to between my legs. He moves the panties to the side and starts rubbing me, making me beg for me.

He gets up and takes his shirt off and oh my god.. every inch, curve and muscle on that man is perfect. I can now fully see the rest of his tattoos and I've never been more attracted to anything in my life. He then starts undoing his pants and pushed them down. Now he is left in his navy blue boxers, standing there while I'm still laying on the bed sprawled out with my legs open, ready for him. I peep down to his manhood and see a giant and I mean GIANT buldge. He has to be at least 9-10 inches. I am interrupted by his voice, "Do you trust me?" he asks. I nod my head. Suddenly, he whips himself out of his boxers and brings his hands to the back of my head. HE pushed my head down further..slowly at first to make sure I'm okay with it and one I approve he quickly brings my mouth to his tip. I hold his hands to keep them in place on my head and start bobbing him in and it. He starts picking up a faster pace and moves my head with himself.

I know what will drive him nuts. I move my hands from his and start sucking harder. Then, I use one hand to rub the rest of the shaft my mouth won't reach and then the other cups his balls and starts massaging them. I can tell it is about to drive him up the wall because his breathing hitches and I can start to hear soft whimpers coming from his lips. I'm finally starting to get an even rhythm when I fell my head being tugged off of him. I look at him in confusion, but soon realize what he is going to do next, "Lay down on your back." I never knew such a simple sentence could be said to sound so.. fiercely and seductively.

I do as I am told. I don't usually listen like that, but he already made it clear that if I don't do as told, then he will stop. And there is no fucking way I am turning back! I've been waiting for this for what feels like years! I watch as his beach blonde hair sets itself between my legs. I watch as he starts kissing up the insides of my thighs, making me already shake. This time, he takes my panties off and throws them off the bed. I can feel his hot breathe before my folds. Then, he licks up them, making them separate and coming in contact with my clit. He grabs under my legs and hitches them on top of his shoulder. Oh fuck, I've never tried this position before but it is ten times more sexier! He starts making combinations, alternating sucking, licking, biting and swirling his tongue. My whole body begins to quiver and I can feel myself about to release and I know he can sense it to because he shoves two fingers up me making me jump. He starts putting pressure on the top of my walls, getting my g-spot. Pretty soon, all I see are stars and the burning sensation begins going hysterical. After coming down a little more, I realize I am still moaning out loud, riding my orgasm with his fingers still in me.

Then without anytime to waist I grab Austin and bring him down to me. I crash my lips back onto his so I can taste myself. He forcefully pushes his pussy covered tongue into my mouth and feels everywhere in there. I wrap my legs around his waist, feeling his dangerously hard dick on me. I grab the tip of it and line it up to my entrance, but get stopped by Austin, "Woah there," he gets up on his hands and knees, "Let me show you.." as he says this he grabs my hips and flips me around in doggy position. He starts teasing me by rubbing himself on the backside of me, making me rock with him begging for his entrance. Austin then turns our bodies around so we are facing the other side of his room where the body mirror is. He stares at me in the mirror making sure I keep my eyes on us. While I am still in a daze looking at our bodies in the mirror, he digs his hands into my hips and pushes himself in me. The first entrance I feel that little amazing pop. He grabs me even harder and starts going faster. The room is being filled with my moans, screams and his name that I keep calling out. As I watch in the mirror, I can't take my eyes off of how flexed his biceps get from how hard he is squeezing me, but I cant lie, its painful but I love the pain. Not for one second does his eyes leave mine in the mirror.

This is amazing. This is fucking amazing, but I need more. I grab one of his hands from my sides and make him grab onto my hair. This seems to be turning him on even more because he is starting to make moaning noise of his own. He slows down a bit but starts pushing himself ALL the way in, pausing a little bit once he gets as far as he can just to take a moment to hold it there and let me feel all of him. Every thrust, my body pulses. "Do you still trust me?" I hear him get out. All I can manage to get out is a small yes.

Next, he does something that throws me over the edge. He continues to thrust but this time his hand leaves me hair and I find it around the front of my neck. He does hold it tight obviously, but he is holding it enough so I can feel it. Now he is thrusting in and out at lightening speed making sure he positions it to hit right on my g-spot, I begin to pant, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, Au-Austin!" And then it comes for the second time, I see stars again and feel the waves of pleasure throughout my body. Once I come back down, Austin then begins going even faster and panting harder. I can tell he is releasing when he starts slowing down with shorter strokes. He pulls out of me and we both collapse onto the bed falling into a little nap beside each other.

...

As soon as I woke up so did Austin. We didn't really say much. What could I say? I got what I wanted.. Well, way more than I expected. There wasn't anything left to say now that I thought of it. We both begin to get dressed and he walks me down to the door and opens it. It is pretty dark out now so he walks me to my car.

He finally says something, "Are you happy now?"

I honestly don't know how to answer. Fuck yeah I'm happy. I just quietly shake my head.

"Good," he says satisfied, "Now you can leave me alone." he then walks away leaving me in complete awh. I'm not sure how I feel. All I thought I wanted was a fuck buddy, but now.. I don't know how long I'll be able to take being away from him..

But somewhere deep down.. I hope.. this isn't the last time I get to spend with Austin.

 **So Ally finally got what she wanted! But! Now she is left wanting more! And we all know how Ally is when she wants something;) So PLEASE review and tell me what you guys think! Do you think this was a dick move from Austin? Did he really do this to make her shut up or did he really WANT it? I did this in Ally's POV so that you guys would have to guess that one for yourselves;) heheh. More to come soon! And like I said, please follow, favorite and review! Reading reviews makes my day and I would really like to get more on this story. Love yas! P.S. Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Had to do this on my tablet which is so complicated! I could of waited to get my new laptop but then I would of had to make you guys wait another week.**

 **XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, so this is just a quick author's note.

First off, I want to apologize for my absence from the stories, but so much in my life has been going on and its all been so much to handle. Soo ..no I am not quitting the stories.. BUT I am taking a little break. I decide I will pick up my writing once my first semester of college is done, which is December 11th. That is the start of my Christmas break which goes on until January 14th or something like that.

So as for right now, I decided that both of my stories are at pretty good cliffhangers.

Just a little recap;

Welcome to Miami: Last you read, Austin had walked out on Ally on their date because of a mysterious phone call. He refuses to tell her what it was about, but he stresses how important it is that he handles it and it ends with Ally shutting her door in his face saying to not come back to her house. So.. what is Austin hiding and what was the phone call and why is he keeping it from Ally? Will Ally forgive him? And will Austin tell her everything?

People Change People: After feisty little Ally pushes Austin to his breaking point, he finally gives in and gives her what she wants (to sleep with him). It ends with Austin telling her that now she got what she wants now and so she can leave him alone now. But Ally is not too sure if she will be able to physical, mentally or emotionally leave him alone. What will she do? Where there ever be an Auslly? Will we unravel more information about Ally's dark past?

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

Thank you so much for all the support you guys have given me so far, I really appreciate it more than anything!

Buuutt.. I have also decided that if you guys REALLY want me to post a chapter here and there, I promise I will, if I get enough requests for it. If i get enough then i pinky swear to post something, even if it is a small filler Chapter.

Xoxo!

P.S. I've starting reading a shit ton of books! I am finally jumping on the bandwagon of the Fifty Shades Trilogy. I am halfway through the second book and I'm in love! Also, for the past 5-7 years I have been reading a book series called Shopaholic by Sophie Kinsella! They are so good! I am sure many of you have seen the movie Confessions of a Shopaholic. Well these are the actual books to it. I just ordered the 7th book of the series (even though it came out last October, I know I slacked on getting my hands on it!) AND I just found out that she is releasing the 8th book later this month and I am SO excited. Just a couple suggestions for you guys if you are interested in any novels!

OH AND MOCKINGJAY PART 2 COMES OUT NEXT MONTH AHHHHH!

Lol sorry for the rants, can you tell I've misses writing for you guys?:'(

Well wish me luck with life for the next couple months, till I write again!:)

Like I said I will check back every now and then and if you guys really want me to, I will give you guys a chapter or two of each story.

LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
